


Taboo

by FPwoper



Series: NaNoWriMo challenge 2017 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins, Couch Sex, Exhibitionism, First Time, Gentle Dom Castiel, Light BDSM, M/M, Pining, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Dean Winchester, Sub Jimmy Novak, let me know if i missed tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Castiel and Jimmy have always been rather close, and everyone just assumes that it’s because their parents abandoned them when they were young, but Dean knows better. He caught the twins fucking each other a year ago and he still isn’t over it. It doesn’t help his case that he also loves both Cas and Jimmy, and knowing what they look like beneath those loose clothes they are always wearing is a blessing and a curse in one.In which Dean is pining for the twins but he doesn't even fully know what they get up to in the dark.Prompt: "They are all watching the movie. They're not even going to notice."





	Taboo

**Author's Note:**

> Another thing for NaNoWriMo. This was supposed to be just 2k max, but it turned out much, much longer.
> 
> From the Thread starters: kink edition #2: "They're all watching the movie. They're not even going to notice."

Castiel and Jimmy have always been rather close, and everyone just assumes that it’s because their parents abandoned them when they were young, but Dean knows better. He caught the twins fucking each other a year ago and he still isn’t over it. It doesn’t help his case that he also loves both Cas and Jimmy, and knowing what they look like beneath those loose clothes they are always wearing is a blessing and a curse in one.

            Tonight, Dean invited them over for movie night with his normal group of friends. The twins are not often one for social interaction, but somehow they said yes, and Dean is very excited about it. He knows the twins have a competitive streak a mile wide, and last week Dean somehow discussed kinks with the twins. He doesn’t even remember how they got to the topic, but the twins confessed to having an exhibitionist kink, and then Dean implied that they wouldn’t dare to do anything with their friends around, to which the twins simply said: “you’ll see.”

            Now Dean doesn’t know if he should actually be afraid of what the twins are going to do, but tonight would definitely be one to bring their bet to a head – Dean is there to witness if the bet has been made, and there are plenty of people around for it to qualify as semi-public sex (or masturbation, or whatever the twins are going to pick to do). The setting will definitely please the twins’ exhibitionist kink.

 

***

 

            “You do know that Dean has a thing for us, right?” Jimmy whispers while they enter Dean’s living room. Dean had kind of implied that they wouldn’t dare to do anything while their friends (or well, Dean’s friends) were present, and ever since, Castiel was on the war path. He doesn’t like Dean implying their kinks are something fake.

            “I know,” Castiel replies, just as quietly as Jimmy. “I kind of want to get him all hot and bothered tonight.”

            “He’s already seen us fucking once,” Jimmy says, and Castiel whips around to face his brother. “That got him all hot and bothered.”

            “What?”

            “Yeah, that one time when you were fucking me while we were on a holiday with Dean? That one time you fucked me during that holiday, he was watching. Man, that dick… if the outline’s as good as the actual thing, I want that up my ass sometime.”

            “Fuck, Jimmy.”

            “No, fuck Dean. You want to fuck him, I want him to fuck me. I say we play with him tonight, direct everything at him. We’ll want to sit in the back somewhere, and have Dean close to us.”

            “You actually thought out a strategy,” Castiel says admiringly. “Damn, sometimes I really underestimate you, brother.”

            “But you still love me more than you can express.”

“That I do.” Castiel checks around him to see if anyone is paying attention before he drags Jimmy into one of the couches in the back of the room. He presses a quick kiss to his brother’s lips before settling in next to him. Cas doesn’t know what exactly Jimmy’s plan entails, but he can guess that it’s something filthy, and that they’ll need the space on the couch for it.

“Hey, Dean,” Jimmy calls out when the man walks past. “You should join us over here, perfect view of the screen.” Dean walks over and Jimmy winks at him. “We also have a few blankets over here. So the warmth is definitely going to be over here. You’re always cold, aren’t you?”

Castiel simply looks on as Jimmy flirts with Dean. Cas knows that Dean may not get it entirely, but that’s definitely Jimmy’s flirting voice, and it’s amusing to see Dean try to process what’s happening in front of him. The bet of sorts must be at the front of Dean’s mind, as well, since he sighs and nods.

“I’ll join you guys in a second. Charlie is still making the popcorn, and we need to set up the other snacks and drinks.” Dean looks tired.

“Just know that your spot over here is secured,” Castiel says, softly. “We’ll reserve your spot so no one else will go and sit over here.”

“Thanks, Cas,” Dean says, small smile on his face.

“What?” Jimmy says, mocking his anger. “You’re thanking Cas but I don’t even get a word of thanks for _offering_ in the first place.” He huffs in mock indignation and Castiel hits him in the arm.

“Let Dean do everything at his own pace, okay?” Castiel smiles at the knowing look in Jimmy’s eyes. “He may not be ready to thank you for you forcing himself on you.”

The blush on Dean’s face says enough for Cas and Jimmy, but they simply smile serenely, and Dean turns around quickly to get back to the kitchen.

“Is that something good?” Jimmy asks. “I mean, didn’t you just scare him away from us?”

“No,” Castiel answers. “I was just trying to get a rise out of him. I needed to know for certain that he wants us.”

“Don’t trust me anymore?”

“No, that’s definitely not it. It was more like… I needed to see it for myself before I could believe it. Hoping for something to be real doesn’t actually make the thing real.”

“So you like him as well?”

“Sure I do,” Castiel says, easily. “How can I not? Especially because you are definitely already crushing on him, and I’ve never been one to share you with people I don’t like.”

“That’s true.”

The discussion seems to be over with that, and Castiel settles one of the blankets over the both of them. The blankets are an essential part in Castiel’s plan to get Dean to admit that he likes the both of them, but he’s already suspecting that Jimmy will definitely like the blankets for a different reason altogether – they are great at hiding erections and other… activities.

When Dean and Charlie return and their other friends are settled in as well, Charlie starts up the first film. Castiel isn’t really paying attention – he hates sitting still in front of a screen for a prolonged time and if he actually immerses himself in the film, Jimmy will distract him anyhow – but he does like the fact that Dean sat down next to him. He’s feeling Dean’s warmth where their thighs are touching, and when Jimmy turns over to him, he’s prepared for the kiss he’s going to get.

Castiel doesn’t know if Dean is watching them or the film, so he snuggles in closer to his brother, leaning on his shoulder to be able to kiss Jimmy in his neck whenever he wants to. Dean moves with him, apparently wanting to have some more of his warmth.

“He’s already up in my space,” Cas whispers to Jimmy, at which Jimmy looks down at Dean and chuckles.

“Dude, he’s so invested in the film but he also really wants to hug you, apparently.”

Castiel huffs. “How are you going to fuck me, then?”

“Sneakily,” Jimmy replies with a wink, and Castiel groans. Dean looks up at that and when he sees the closeness of the twins, he looks back down again, a clear blush covering his ears and cheeks. Castiel thinks it’s adorable, and he sees that Jimmy is smirking.

They stay close together for the entirety of the film, only moving again when it ends and Jimmy needs to go to the bathroom. Castiel takes the excuse to get up and get something to drink (and grab a packet of lube from his coat). It’s already growing late – they started the first film at ten p.m., so it’s nearing midnight now, and it’s clear that most of Dean’s friends have jobs that have them up early in the morning. Apart from Charlie and Gilda, everyone is starting to nod off, and that’s what they are going to use to their advantage.

Dean settles on the couch again, apparently not noticing how far he’s now from Cas and Jimmy, but they ignore it. Dean will want to be closer to them once they actually start playing with each other. Jimmy grabs Castiel’s hand and puts it on his thigh as Charlie starts the next film. There’s a collective sigh when it turns out to be the Rocky Horror Picture Show, which everyone has already seen several times. Cas just smiles and thinks about when Jimmy dressed up as Frank-n-Further. It’s a good memory.

Halfway through the film Castiel looks around to see a lot less attentive faces all around, and his hand starts to wander around Jimmy’s inseam. Jimmy groans quietly at the intrusion, and tries to shift Castiel’s hand a little higher, but Castiel keeps firm. It takes him a few minutes to work up to touching the slowly hardening outline of Jimmy’s cock, but when he does, Jimmy rewards him with a soft moan that has Dean look over again. When he doesn’t immediately spot anything wrong, he goes back to watching the screen again.

“You want to be caught, don’t you?” Castiel whispers into Jimmy’s ear, licking along the shell until Jimmy shivers.

“Yes, sir.”

“Why?”

“I want him to join us.”

“Not good enough a reason, Jimmy, so you’re going to be quiet until you’ve got four fingers in your slutty hole. If you can keep quiet, you’ll get my cock. If you don’t…” Castiel trails off suggestively, and Jimmy gasps. “You know what’ll happen.”

“Yes sir, I’ll be quiet sir.”

“Thank you, Jimmy.”

Castiel opens Jimmy’s pants and slides them down over his thighs to rest just above his knees. He loves restraining his brother, and since he can’t very well use rope in a setting like this, his jeans will have to work for now. He opens the first packet of lube and pulls Jimmy down on the couch with him. They are going to have to spoon for this to work. While Dean looks at them, they move under the blanket, Jimmy’s head resting in Dean’s lap and Castiel’s resting on Jimmy’s side. It’s the only way for him to be able to finger Jimmy while they are lying down like this.

He slowly inserts the first finger, and he immediately knows that Jimmy can take a whole lot more than that. Apparently Jimmy didn’t just clean himself up in the bathroom, he also already stretched himself for Cas.

“Damnit, Jimmy,” Castiel whispers, and Jimmy just shrugs. Dean is confused, but Castiel likes it a lot. From now on he’s going to have to take care to be quiet and give instructions in such a way that Dean won’t know what they are doing – even though the only thing Cas actually wants is for Dean to fuck him.

Castiel inserts a second finger and starts scissoring once he knows Jimmy really is up to it. The third finger follows soon, but takes a little more time for Jimmy to adjust to. Apparently he only took two fingers, not three as they normally do. Right now, because he needs to punish Jimmy for being such a brat and preparing himself, Castiel is going to take his time and slowly, oh so slowly, open up his twin brother. Jimmy knows he’ll have to be quiet until the fourth finger, but that doesn’t mean that Cas has to make it easy for him to do so.

While Castiel is sliding his fingers in slowly and methodologically, he sees that Jimmy is caressing Dean’s thighs. He wants to scold his brother for touching someone else, but he’s curious as to how Dean is going to react to the situation. When Dean gasps softly, Castiel pushes a fourth finger inside Jimmy with a little more aggression than he’d wanted, and Jimmy groans at the intrusion.

“No dice, Jimmy,” he says. “I asked you to be quiet.”

“Cas, please…”

“No, Jim.”

Jimmy gasps and moans, apparently just trying to get Castiel to react now. Castiel doesn’t like it at all, so he pulls his fingers out. At Jimmy’s whine, Dean looks down and Jimmy winks at him. “Do you…”

Whatever Jimmy is going to say, Castiel thinks it’s a good idea to interrupt him right before he flaps out that they are about to fuck with their heads so close to Dean’s cock. He squeezes some more lube from the packet and covers his dick, lining up the fat head of his cock before Jimmy’s hole and slowly working his way inside. Jimmy is loose enough from the four fingers, but Castiel is still mindful of not going too fast or too hard. He doesn’t want to hurt his brother, even if he’s a bratty little thing again.

“What?” Dean whispers, bending down to Jimmy. “Do I want to what?”

“Never mind,” Jimmy gasps. “Never mind.”

Castiel thrusts in further, hip movement as small as he could possibly make it to make sure that Dean doesn’t catch it at all. The whole idea about exhibitionism is that he loves almost getting caught. He might not mind Dean catching them going at it (again, if Jimmy’s right) but he doesn’t know how Dean will react.

“Shut it, Jimmy,” Castiel growls, and starts a slow pace. “I want to enjoy the film and you keep talking through it.”

“Sorry, Cas,” Jimmy mumbles, actually sounding sorry for once. “I won’t do it again.”

“Cas?” Dean asks. He sounds concerned. Castiel wonders what caught his attention – the fact that Jimmy listened for once or the fact that Cas is much shorter with Jimmy than he normally is. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, sure,” Castiel answers. “I might just want to watch the film again. Enjoy the songs. Whatever.”

Dean squints in confusion and then his eyes open wide. “Fuck, Cas, are you…”

Jimmy waggles his eyebrows and says, “What do you think we’re having the blanket for, big man?”

“You’re fucking right now?” Dean asks, voice low. He licks his lips and starts to move around as if he’s getting ready to pounce the twins. “Fuck, you’re balls deep in Jimmy, aren’t you, Cas?”

“I am,” Castiel answers, voice steady. “And if you’d please keep it down, that’d be great. I know this is basically a bet but please.”

“But…”

“No, Dean.”

“I just want…”

“No, Dean.”

“Cas,” Jimmy says. “I think Dean wants to join in.” He moves slightly aside so Castiel can look at Dean’s crotch, and Castiel gasps. Dean is visibly turned on, and tries to hide it by tugging one of the blankets down over his crotch.

“Oh.”

The blush on Dean’s face is slowly spreading, and Castiel wonders how far down it goes before his brain makes a turn for the worse. He wants to show Jimmy, beautiful and submissive, impaled on his cock, to Dean. Thankfully he’s lucid enough not to do that, since Charlie sits up all of a sudden and runs off to the bathroom.

When she returns, Dean’s blush hasn’t receded yet, but Castiel has taken the interruption to start moving again, and Jimmy is having a harder and harder time to keep silent.

“Would you please stop whispering?” Charlie says. “If you want to say something, share it with the class, okay? The whispering is frigging annoying, you guys.”

“Sure,” Castiel says. “We’ll try to keep it down.”

He wraps a hand around Jimmy’s dick, and as Charlie presses play again for the film, he starts jerking Jimmy off. He knows Jimmy is close, and normally Cas would try to draw out Jimmy’s orgasm, but right now he thinks talking to Dean might take precedence over his brother’s orgasms, especially since that’s something they can easily replicate later on. Jimmy comes quickly with a small gasp, and Castiel finishes soon after, Dean’s gaze burning on his face. Castiel wiggles to get the handkerchief he’s always got on him out of his jean pocket, and slowly cleans Jimmy up.

“Sad I don’t have the plug, isn’t it, Jimmy?” Castiel whispers, and Dean makes a choking sound above him. “Now you’ll just leak all over the place.”

“Fuck guys, couldn’t you just have…” Dean is interrupted by a choir of hushing sounds.

Castiel simply smiles and lays his head down on Dean’s lap as well. He cuddles his twin while keeping his cock inside of him. He likes resting his head on Dean’s erection, and hopes that they can talk after the film finishes.

 

***

 

Dean doesn’t quite know what to do now that he knows for sure that the twins are fucking, and that they are into exhibitionism. And was Jimmy flirting with him? His mind is lost in a haze of happy thoughts, and it doesn’t help at all that Jimmy and Cas are both laying with their heads in his lap. Castiel seems to keep exhaling on the tip of his dick, and it’s not helping the situation at all.

As soon as the film finishes, he stands up and runs for the bathroom, hoping to calm his dick down. Ten seconds after he’s locked himself in there, there’s a knock on the door, and Dean’s very much tempted not to answer at all.

“Dean?” Castiel’s voice rings clear through the door, and Dean just sits down on the floor. “Are you okay?”

 Dean doesn’t know how to answer, since he has no idea if he’s okay or not. He’s still working on the fact if the brothers are or are not attracted to him, and how that works. And he’s also still kind of stuck on the fact that Castiel just fucked Jimmy right next to him. “I’m…”

“Dean, can you open the door?” Jimmy asks. “This is kind of awkward but I really need access to something that I can lock.”

Dean slowly gets up from the floor and opens the door for the twins. Jimmy rushes inside, immediately going for the fountain to wet a washcloth and start cleaning himself up.

“Are you okay, Dean?” Castiel asks again, putting his hand on Dean’s shoulder. Dean doesn’t have the energy to shrug him off, and he doesn’t exactly know what to do. He simply shakes his head at Castiel’s question and hopes against hope that the twins will leave him alone.

“Did we push you too far?” Castiel asks, worry now clear in his voice. Dean doesn’t dare look up, afraid he’ll get sucked into Castiel’s pretty face and confess that he’s been in love with the twins for years and that them getting off on top of him is definitely something that’s caused him to get scared and panic.

“I don’t know,” Dean whispers finally, and he lets Castiel help him sit down on the floor. “I don’t know, Cas. I’m just… confused now.”

“What are you confused about, Dean?” Jimmy asks. He looks freshened up and sits down next to Dean, pants still around his ankles. “You have seen us fuck before, so that’s probably not what’s confusing to you. Did you not think that we’d take you asserting we wouldn’t dare do anything in front of your, _our,_ friends as a challenge? I mean, you do know us, don’t you?”

“You’re too competitive for your own good,” Dean whispers, a weak smile appearing on his face. He sighs and leans against Castiel. “I don’t know if I can tell you what… what’s going on in my mind. It just sounds so strange to me. It sounds fake and I don’t even know what to do about it.”

“Tell us, then,” Castiel implores softly. He doesn’t sound too demanding, and while Dean still doesn’t think he can do it, he can at least try. For Cas and Jimmy, right? He does want to know what they think about him, and even though he could end up chasing them off and losing them as his best friends… he can try. He’ll always still have Charlie and Gilda and Dorothy and Jo and Ash…

Dean takes a deep breath and starts talking. “I feel strange because I knew you were fucking. You know that holiday we went on some time ago? Well, I walked in on you while you were fucking but I didn’t think you’d seen me. I… afraid and turned on. So turned on… You know I’ve done… various sexual stuff in the past, and I’ve fucked twins before but you… somehow you made me cream my pants like a damn fourteen year old. I thought you didn’t see me and turned around immediately but by then it was basically too late.” Dean licks his lips, still looking at his crossed ankles. “I think I liked you two before that, but seeing you two together… that was definitely a turning point. I always thought that if you were interested, I’d have to choose between you, that I could only have one of you, but apparently you are… a package deal?”

“We are,” Jimmy confirms, keeping quiet about the rest of Dean’s confession. Jimmy meets Castiel’s gaze and winks, mouthing, _I was right_.

“So you are,” Dean says, falling silent after that.

“And what makes you so uncomfortable right now?” Castiel asks quietly, putting his hand back on Dean’s shoulder.

“Apart from the fact that Jimmy’s sitting naked next to me and I’m still hard and haven’t come yet? Or the fact that you keep touching me and I can’t stop imagining you touching me somewhere else entirely?”

Jimmy huffs. “Yeah, apart from that, because that’s all something that happened in the last few seconds. Why were you uncomfortable with the two of us fucking so close to you? Spell it out for me, I want to know exactly what drives you right now.”

“Because I like the two of you!” Dean bursts out. “I like you more than I should, and… I want to be more than just friends.” Dean’s voice grows softer the longer he talks.

“So…” Jimmy starts, but Castiel silences him with a hand over his mouth.

“Now is not the time, Jimmy.” Castiel envelops Dean in a hug, drawing his brother in as well. “I know this is hard to talk about, but… you want us?”

“Yes,” Dean whispers. “Wanted you for so long…”

“Good,” Cas replies. “Jimmy and I, too. We’ve wanted you to join us for a few years now, but we didn’t know how to ask. We didn’t know how you’d react, and when you thought we wouldn’t do anything in front of you, we thought that was the perfect time to find out if… if there was something more, maybe.”

“It seems unfair to you, now,” Jimmy adds, uncharacteristically perceptive for once. “We should have just talked to you about this.” He looks Dean up and down appreciatively. “Although…”

“Jimmy!” Castiel scolds. “No. You don’t deserve anything right now. You didn’t listen, and if Dean feels up to doing something with us right now, you can stick to just kissing him. I don’t want you to do anything else but sit and wait for my instructions.”

Dean gasps and looks at Castiel with want in his eyes. “You’re his Dom?”

“Not exactly,” Castiel mutters. “Jimmy needs to be put in his place so often, though, that I often take on that role without meaning to. He seems to like being a bratty bitch, though, as if he doesn’t actually want to listen to me. But he enjoys it, don’t you, Jimmy?”

“Yes, sir,” Jimmy mutters, moving to kneel in front of Castiel. Castiel rises and walks around Jimmy to stand at his back.

“Dean, I need to ask you if you are okay with joining us. You are not obliged to say yes, and if you don’t want to right now, that’s fine, but do know that I’m going to fuck Jimmy again in a few minutes, and that if you stay here, you’ll be part of the scene and you’ll have to consent to that. If you don’t consent, I’ll have to ask you to leave.”

Dean blinks at Castiel’s sudden professionalism, and he nods slowly. “I think I want to join you.” He stands up, too, and moves closer to Castiel, mindful of Jimmy sitting at his feet. Both Castiel and him are still dressed while Jimmy is half naked, and somehow Dean enjoys the power imbalance at play there.

“Are you sure, though?” Castiel asks while Jimmy just whines at the prospect of Dean joining them.

“Yes.”

“Okay, mine and Jimmy’s safewords are Illinois, even though we usually use the stoplight system. What’s your safeword?”

“Kansas.”

“Sticking to states, aren’t we?” Castiel smiles and presses a kiss on Jimmy’s head. “What’s your preference?”

“How do you mean?”

“Are you submissive or dominant?” Castiel is blunt in his questions, and Dean just gapes at him. “If you don’t know that’s fine, too, but then I’ll lump you in with Jimmy and you’ll have to obey me, unless you safeword out.”

“Okay,” Dean breathes, and settles on his knees on the floor.

“You’re a natural,” Castiel praises. “Please both get undressed and kneel again on the floor. You have permission to get up, you don’t have permission to touch yourself and you both need to keep your hands to yourself.”

“Yes, sir,” Dean and Jimmy chorus, and Castiel looks on to see if they follow his rules. He likes being able to see the two of them strip as fast as possible, and while Cas might  have preferred an actual strip tease, he’ll let it slide for now. If Dean enjoys this, they might do this more often and then he’ll force them to go slow. For now, he’s just glad that he has such a short refractory time, otherwise there wouldn’t be anything to show for the fact he really, really likes the two people he likes most stripping in front of him.

Dean and Jimmy kneel in front of him, and Castiel thinks for a second what he wants right now. He actually wants to fuck Dean but he’s not sure if Dean is up to it. Jimmy definitely is up for some more fucking, and Castiel is reasonably confident that he’d be rewarding Jimmy if he put Dean’s cock in there, so… Castiel sighs and gets down on his knees as well.

“Dean, I want you to stand up. Don’t move, but make sure that you’re in a comfortable position, one you can hold for half an hour. Jimmy, get down on all fours, and present your ass to me. I’ll fuck you and I’m going to suck Dean off while I do that.”

Dean moans, and Jimmy whines. Castiel just smiles triumphantly. Castiel’s goal might have been to deny Jimmy what he wants most, but now he’ll have to deal with Castiel having Dean first, and that’s going to suck for a while. Of course Castiel will make up for it, but this is already such a power trip compared to what they just did on the couch, and Castiel is very sure that Jimmy will forgive him in the end. It will all be worth it – Jimmy just shouldn’t have made so much noise on the couch. He’s denied _himself_ Dean by being so loud.

“Are you ready, Jimmy?” Castiel asks. He wants to punish Jimmy by pushing in too fast, but he also doesn’t want to hurt his brother too  much – taking Dean first might be going too far already, and he doesn’t want to push his luck – and he feels the need to check in with him just to make sure.

“Yes, sir, I’m green!”

Castiel caresses his brother’s back in acknowledgment of his colour and quickly opens another packet of lube, slicking his cock just to be sure. He slides in quickly, and turns to Dean. “Are you still comfortable, Dean?”

“Yes, sir,” Dean replies quickly, but Castiel can see his knees trembling to keep himself up already. The stress must have been way too much for Dean, and the nerves are getting the better of him.

“Don’t lie to me, Dean.”

Dean looks down at his feet and murmurs, “I’m sorry, sir.”

“Don’t be sorry. Please sit down on the floor and tell me next time.”

Dean follows his instruction to the t, and Castiel sighs in relief. If he can’t trust Dean to tell him what he wants and what he doesn’t want (or can’t do), that might be a problem in the future. They have to establish that trust early on.

He starts moving into Jimmy at a glacial pace, not wanting to overstimulate his brother too much too soon. Castiel contemplates what to do next. They haven’t done an improvised scene in such a long time, particularly with a new person, that he has to think on his feet to make it good for everyone. With Dean’s position being as it is, Cas can’t do as he planned, but if he tweaks it just a little, it will still be nice for the both of them… He makes his decision quickly.

“Dean, I want to suck you off but that’s too much of a hassle right now, so can you slowly jerk yourself? You may taunt Jimmy but you’re not allowed to touch each other, is that okay?”

“Yes, sir,” Dean replies, sounding eager now.

“Jimmy, did you hear that?”

“Yes, I’m not allowed to touch Dean,” Jimmy answers, voice breathy.

“Thank you, Jimmy.” Castiel likes praising his brother when he does something right just as much as he loves punishing him when Jimmy completely messes something up. It’s all part of their dynamic, and when the both of them are okay with it, it’s great. Adding Dean to the dynamic might actually turn out to be one of the best things they’ve ever done, but that’s something they need to talk about after the scene – if it’s as good as Castiel now thinks it’s going to be.

Dean is touching himself, slowly working his hand up and down his hard length, and Castiel is rather taken with the sight. Cas keeps up the same pace as Dean does, and when Dean figures that out, he winks at Castiel and speeds up a few strokes before slowing down again. Castiel just follows his rhythm, and while Jimmy might be confused over the change of pace, it’s great to have a different submissive set the pace for Castiel’s thrusts. Cas really should have thought of this before.

Dean’s hands slip down to his balls, rolling them and tugging on the skin, and Castiel has to bite his lips to keep his noises in. He wants to be loud, _Dean_ makes him want to be loud, but since everyone is still asleep in the living room (hopefully), they need to watch the amount of noise they make – they can’t really be busted, not like this.

Jimmy is already making the small noises indicating that he’s close, and Castiel knows that it won’t take very long before his brother comes for a second time that night, and that it will take even less for himself to come quickly after that. What he can’t see is how close Dean is, even though he wishes that he knew. It’s something they’ll have to learn about each other, to see their tells and act on them. Castiel hopes that Dean can hold out, because he really wants Dean to come with his cock in between Castiel’s lips. Maybe Jimmy can suck the come off his lips… Now there’s an idea.

The next thrust is slightly off because Castiel gets distracted with the thought of Dean’s come on his face and his brother licking it off – it’s something Dean would probably also enjoy, and that… Castiel quickly diverts his thoughts and settles into his façade as a Dom again.

“Are you ready to come, Jimmy?” Castiel asks, and Jimmy nods. “Use your words, boy.”

“Yes, sir, may I come, please?” Jimmy asks beautifully, and Castiel wraps his hand around Jimmy’s cock to start stroking softly. He knows Jimmy won’t need much stimulation, but this is mainly a show for Dean: Cas wants Dean to know how beautiful Jimmy is when he comes with a hand on his cock.

 “You may, Jimmy. Come for me.”

Jimmy moans and complies immediately, coming in long, thick bursts over Castiel’s hand. Castiel comes with a soft gasp when he feels Jimmy’s muscles milk him, and pulls out soon after. He can’t afford to stay in Jimmy too long. Jimmy collapses on the floor, and Dean moans softly at the sight. Castiel pulls Jimmy up long enough to drag Jimmy’s head into his lap, and then he beckons Dean closer.

“Are you close?” he asks, and Dean nods. “You need to use your words, too, Dean.”

“Yes, I’m close, sir.”

“Would you like me to suck you off? You can come in my mouth if you want.”

“Yes, please, sir.”

Jimmy makes a wounded noise in Castiel’s lap, but Castiel simply starts threading his fingers through Jimmy’s hair and Jimmy settles again. Dean is close enough that Castiel can take the tip of his cock into his mouth, but he can’t get any movement in.

“Come a little closer, Dean. You can’t fuck my mouth, so you’ll have to rely on my range of movement to get off.”

Dean’s small moan when his dick slips further into Castiel’s mouth, and Castiel starts bobbing his head. He doesn’t have to go very fast, he knows Dean must be close already, but Cas does want to display what he can do, so he twirls his tongue around the tip of Dean’s cock as it’s about to slip out of his mouth again, and that’s all Dean apparently needed to come. Castiel manages to swallow most of it, but not all, and Jimmy is quick to sit up and clean up the excess semen dribbling from the corners of Castiel’s mouth. Dean moans at the sight, and that’s all Castiel wanted to see. Apparently Dean really does like the two of them together.

Castiel kisses his brother deeply, tongues clashing, and he’s glad he can share some of Dean’s come with Jimmy. He tugs Dean down as well, and as soon as he breaks the kiss with Jimmy, he moves in to kiss Dean.

“Is this okay, Dean?” he manages to ask, and when Dean nods, Castiel quickly dives in. It’s as filthy as the kiss he shared with his brother, but somehow it feels… different. Newer, but also a lot more exciting. It’s probably the fact that he can now share his twin that excites him so much. He smiles when they break their kiss, and gestures for Jimmy and Dean to kiss. It’s a great sight to behold. He’d love to do this again.

Castiel gets up to clean the washcloth and clean Jimmy and Dean up before doing himself, and then they get dressed again slowly and with huge smiles on their faces. Somehow, it doesn’t yet feel very… real, but they’ll talk about it and _make_ it real. This is a great first step – and now they know how compatible they actually are, not just as great friends, but in a sexual relationship as well. Castiel can’t wait to fuck Dean and Jimmy (or have Dean fuck him and Jimmy, or for him and Dean to fuck Jimmy – so many possibilities). He simply knows it’ll get better than it is right now. And that’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://fpwoper.tumblr.com), come yell at me there. Comments and kudos are love.


End file.
